works_by_radiofandomcom-20200214-history
Terminal
Terminal is a program. It is an interactive short story about internet hackers using a chat service known as EXN. It is written in Windows Notepad and runs in Command Prompt for Windows, therefore does not work on other operating systems. Inter Summary of events Upon booting the program, you are greeted with a login screen. EXN fails to identify The Protagonist for unknown reasons. The reader chooses The Protagonist's name. The Protagonist then plugs in a device into their computer, which runs pasovr.prg, a password override software. The Protagonist does this because they don't remember their password. The Protagonist proceeds to log into a server, and they meet USERENCRYPTED. they talk for a bit and a user named HaXxXor enters the server. HaXxXor pesters The Protagonist and USERENCRYPTED. USERENCRYPTED locates and types HaXxXor's location. HaXxXor leaves, only to rejoin with a VPN, under the belief that it will prevent them from being hacked. HaXxXor then attempts to ban and hack The Protagonist and USERENCRYPTED, after they request he is banned from EXN. He accidentally calls an admin into the server and ends up getting banned after threatening the admin. A few moments later, USERENCRYPTED tells The Protagonist that a software share is occurring in the server 12372, and The Protagonist goes to the server. Several messages are input by users to download their software. A user under the name wAve Gecko tells The Protagonist to download their software, only for The Protagonist to decline. Gecko proceeds to invite the rest of the internet crime group wAve into the server, 3 users emerge, wAve Big Man, wAve Penguin, and wAve Citi. Penguin asks The Protagonist for his IP, to which The Protagonist responds with by asking them to calm down. Big Man calls a SWAT team assault to The Protagonist's position, only for The Protagonist to reveal he was using a location scrambler, therefore they targeted the wrong person. The Protagonist and wAve Citi tells Big Man to call it off. They refuse, saying that it was not their problem. Citi provides a messenger tool to The Protagonist so they can warn the target. The Protagonist interrupts the game the target was playing and warns them of an impending threat. They assist in keeping the target uninjured and proceeds to return to the EXN server screen. The Protagonist messages wAve Citi that they kept the target safe. Citi proceeds to leave wAve and forms Echo. Citi then renames their account to Zen. Zen invites The Protagonist to Echo, much to The Protagonist's confusion. The Protagonist joins after Zen says "dude i just wanna be friends". Zen then asks what gender The Protagonist is, to which the reader must respond to. After The Protagonist states their gender, they add USERENCRYPTED to the conversation, much to Zen's suspicion. The Protagonist tells USERENCRYPTED what happened, and who was responsible. USERENCRYPTED eliminates wAve by scrambling the names of the users and terminating the group. Moments later, The three are informed their IP's have been copied, and a long wave of errors appear before EXN crashes. EXN restarts like normal, but in a red text style unlike the normal white style. The Protagonist is then forced into a group message with their two friends, Zen and USERENCRYPTED, and Big Man, who has assumed the name 0mnisci3nt. Zen has been forcefully renamed traitor by 0mnisci3nt. 0mnisci3nt types in odd typing styles and swaps to a normal lowercase style after being told by The Protagonist to shut up. 0mnisci3nt informs The Protagonist and USERENCRYPTED that wAve had existed for two years. USERENCRYPTED proceeds to explode at 0mnisci3nt and insults him for his actions. A silence passes before 0mnisci3nt activates Rapture, a disk wipe utility that is used by targeting an IP. 0mnisci3nt targets the entirety of EXN, and leaves the server. Rapture requires a boot period, that is dependent on the amount of users active. Zen hijacks the program and attempts to shut it down but accidentally speeds it up. They then attempt to switch the target to 0mnisci3nt, but Rapture requires two targets. Zen asks the others if they have any expendable accounts, to which they both reply to with no. In a moment of heroic sacrifice, Zen changes the targets to 0mnisci3nt and themselves. Before their computer is wiped, Zen tells the others that they will talk upon getting a new computer. After Rapture finishes, The Protagonist attempts to ping Zen only for EXN to not recognize the user. USERENCRYPTED cracks a joke, and The Protagonist logs off. Download and system requirements Terminal has very low system requirements. Although not tested, it works on all versions of Windows with Command Prompt. It has been confirmed to run on Windows 10. It occupies very little disk space. You will need 30 kilobytes of free space. Download provided below. https://drive.google.com/open?id=1xQ_KHJWwnBeQZIiDWCr0monblu_Ovs8L Category:Terminal